Yu-Gi-Oh: Spirit Heros
by Raid-Celestial-spirit
Summary: After 5 students get detention one day, they get dragged to a magic world, and discover they are all "spirit heros". Duelist who save the world using their unique spirit cards. Things get a little dicey however when the spirits take human forms, and began to cause trouble for the teens.


Yu-Gi-Oh: Spirit Heros

Zoma sits fixing a duel runner. His fellow band mate, Muka walks up. "I can't believe you still waste your time on that thing Zoma. Duel runners stopped working...forever ago. Turbo duels haven't happened since before that" says Muka. "Yeah, but I'm confident I can get this working. Just imagine ridding this through the streets, the wind blowing through my hair, the-" starts Zoma. "Oh crap, were late for school" says Muka looking at his watch. "Oh crap. I'm definitely going to get detention in Mr. Yula finds out" says Zoma. "You go on. I'll grab the guys. After all, this is a first for us, and the fifth day in less than a week for you" says Muka with a laugh. Zoma rushes off. Meanwhile, Luck sits at his desk waiting on the science teacher to sit down on his tack on the chair trick. And Cindy works on a project towards the back of the room. The science teacher walks in and plops down in the chair. Luck is suprised to see no reaction from the teacher, until he stands up, and the tack is in the crack. Luck burst out laughing. "Luck, just what is so funny about the theory of relativity" asks the teacher in a half caring tone. "Um, sir...you've got a tack in your but" says Cindy. The science teacher just narrows his gaze at Luck. "I admit it" says Luck. "You have detention. As for anyone who doesn't have their project done, you will also be going to detention to finish, unless you get done in study hall" says the science teacher as he turns back around. Cindy looks defeated. Zoma runs into the school grounds and sees Carter holding Niel up against a wall. "You flirted with my girlfriend. Your mine" says Carter. "Whoa man. I didn't know she was yours. I swear" says Niel. Zoma walks over. "Please don't fight. I'm sure there's a peaceful solution to this" says Zoma. "Yeah. Detention" says a familiar voice from behind Zoma. He turns around to see Mr. Yula standing there. "You all have detention" says Mr. Yula as he walks away. "Awe man" says Zoma. Later that day, the 5 sit in the detention room. "Wheres the teacher" asks Cindy. "Don't jinx us. Maybe we'll get lucky" says Zoma. Luck taps his fingers on his desk. "Um...excuse me, but could one you help me with my science project" asks Cindy shyly. Zoma turns to her. "Oh my gosh! Your Zoma" she says exitedly. "Uh...yeah thats me" says Zoma nervously. "I'm a huge fan! Your a great guitar player, and duel tournament champion 3 years running" she says. "Really" asks Carter. "Yeah, that's me" says Zoma in an embarrassed tone. Yeah, you use a wicked deck, it's filled with dragons mainly isn't it" asks Cindy. "Yeah, sure is" says Zoma. "He might be a duel champion, but have you beaten dungeon duel monsters ultra 3 on the hardest difficulty with the starter monster" asks Luck. "Nah, not a big videogame guy" says Zoma. "Me neither, those things rot your brain" says Carter. "Oh yeah, what's your excuse" asks Niel. Carter balls up his fist. "Joking mate" says Niel. "I'm actually behind in my studies as well" says Zoma looking a bit embarrassed. "No problem, I'm a straight A student, I'll help you both out" says Niel. Suddenly a portal opens up in the middle of the room. Luck screams and wets himself. Carter looks at Luck and shakes his head. Then a spirit appears, and Luck ducks behind Cindy. "Oh, brave spirit heros, step through the portal, and meet your destiny" says the spirit. "Sorry, I'm to shy to meet destiny" says Luck. "What's that even supposed to mean" asks Carter. "And what's a spirit hero" asks Zoma. "Spirit heros are the wielders of 5 might spirit cards, they have incredible abilities. Your task, is to take these cards, and meet your destiny, to save the world" says the spirit. "From what" asks Zoma. "The shadow realm has created 5 dark champions. These duelist are extremely dangerous, and send the ones they duel to the shadow realm" says the spirit. "Can we refuse to become spirit heros" asks Niel. "No, a spirit hero is not born, chosen or embraced. They just are. Even if you ignored the portal, and left today, the evil duelist will surely seek you out, and you will lose" says the spirit. "Why us" says Cindy. "As stated before, a spirit hero just is. There is no reason behind it. It was no coincidence that you 5 ended up here together today" says the spirit. "Sounds like a bunch of bull to me" says Carter. Zoma looks at the portal and shrugs. He stands up and walks up to it. "What?! Are you nuts" asks Luck. "It sure beats detention" says Zoma as he walks through. "Luck, wielder of the mighty fire deck please enter the portal" says the spirit. "Don't I get to call my travel agent" asks Luck. Carver grabs Luck, and tosses him into the portal. "There you go" says Carver. "Carver, with the deck of warriors, please step into the portal" says the spirit. "Nuts. Well, I'm probably about to die" says Carver as he charges through the portal. "Niel, with the deck of the might sea, please step through the portal" says the spirit. Niel looks at the portal. "Good thing I have life insurance" says Niel as he jumps into the portal. "Cindy, with beauty in both character and deck, please step through the portal" says the spirit. Cindy sighs. "Awe man, I don't have a cleaver line like the guys do" says Cindy. She walks through, and sees the guys and her are falling into what seems like an endless darkness. "Ahhhhhhh! We're gonna die" yells Luck. They suddenly stop. "Next stop, creepy dark place, thank you for flying via mysterious portal airlines. We hope you had a good flight, and we'll see you never, because we're gonna freaking die now" says Luck. Cindy punches him in the shoulder, and then looks down. "When...did my skin get darker" she asks. She looks at everyone else, and notices they are all wearing strange clothing, and look a little different. "Uh, what's with the cosplay" asks Niel. "These are your original forms. Cindy, your once known as Arach na Lurai. You were an Egyptian princess, who's life was ended by the first battle against the shadow realm. Niel, you were once a French nobleman during the Renaissance period in history. Your name was Francis Shal. You were also ended in your battle against the struggle. Carver, you were a mighty knight name Almar Sorle, who served under the wise king Tarmor. He aided you in your battle against the shadow realm, and gave his life to save you from losing. Zoma, you we're a Japanese samurai name Hidaki Misanoji who served under the wise Japanese tactician Hishomaru Tojo. You won the battle against the shadow realm in your time-" starts the spirit. "Okay, but why am I a girl now" asks Luck. "You were a German spy in times past, named Lumeria Voldavige. Your battle was quite successful" says the spirit. Carver laughs. "This is freaking hilarious! Your in a hot body, but still sound like yourself" says Carver. "Life's so unfair" says Luck. "Can we focus please" asks Cindy. Carver continues to laugh. "Ahem" says the spirit. Carver stops and looks at her. She point her finger over to 5 stones on alters. "Claim your spirit, and you shall be returned to your world, with your bodies" says the spirit. The group walk up to the alters. "How are we supposed to know which one is ours" asks Cindy. Niel grabs one and disappears. "Guess that's how" says Zoma. "Nope! He just disappeared, na-uh, no way. I've had enough creepy voodu travel methods today" says Luck. "Suit yourself" says Cindy as she grabs one of the stones and disappears. Zoma and Carver each grab one, but nothing happens. They trade stones, and Carver disappears. Carver offers the stone he's holding to Luck. "Nope, not gonna happen" says Luck. "Fine, stay here in the creepy, dark place as a girl, and all alone" says Zoma as he puts Luck's stone back on the alter, and grabs his. He disappears, leaving Luck alone. Luck looks around. "You know, what's the worst that could happen grabbing a magic rock thingy that teleports people. You've survived wedgies before, so this shouldn't be too bad" Luck says as he grabs the stone. A light flashes, and Luck can't see for a moment. When his vision clears, he sees the others all standing there holding a card pack. He looks down, and sees he's holding one too. "What are these" asks Luck. Zoma shrugs and opens his pack. A burst of smoke appears, and a cat eared girl with long black hair, a stripped sweater, and glasses appears on Zoma's desk. "Heya master, took ya long enough, I was so bored, but now we can play everyday" says the cat girl. "What the-" starts Zoma. "I'm your spirit master! You can call me Roca, see it even says it on my card" says the cat girl. Zoma looks down and sees he has 3 new cards in his hand. The first one says Roca, the cat dragon. It's a level 8, earth attribute, dragon/effect monster with 1000 attack and defense points. It's effect reads 'When this card is spirit summoned, it gains 1500 attack and defense points when summoned. It gains an additional 500 attack and defense points for each dragon type monster on the field. If this card would be sent to the graveyard, return it to your extra deck instead'. "What's a spirit summon" asks Zoma. "You use the other card" says Roca. Zoma looks at the next card. It's a continuous spell card called Spirit hero #1. It's effect reads 'tribute monsters on your field equal to, or greater than the level of "Roca, the cat dragon". Special summon that card from your extra deck. When this card leaves the battlefield, return "Roca, the cat dragon" back to your extra deck'. "Oh, okay" says Zoma. "What's the last card" asks Cindy. Zoma looks at the last card. It's a monster card. It's a level 4, earth attribute, warrior/effect card with 1600 attack points, and 1200 defense called Hidaki Misanoji. It's effect reads 'Once per turn, you can increase this cards attack points by 200 for every dragon type monster on your field until the end of the turn. This effect doubles if the monster is Roca, the cat dragon' "Cool. It's the old me in card form" says Zoma. "Hold on, she's not a dragon though" says Cindy. "I turn into a dragon in my monster form. For now, I'm cute and fluffy" says Roca as she starts purring. Carver looks at his card pack. "You gonna open it, or just look at it mate" ask Neil. "I don't see you opening yours" says Carver. "Good point" says Niel as he opens his card pack. Another burst of smoke appears, and when it clears, a girl with white hair, blue eyes, and white and blue clothes appears. "Well hello lovely, I suppose-" starts Niel. The girl dashes off and sees Zoma's bike keys. "Oh, they're so shinny! (Jingles them around) Ohhh whatever this is I love it" she says. "Great, she's a moron" says Niel sarcastically. "I'm not a moron, my name's Joy! You must be my new master" she says looking at Zoma. "Nope" says Zoma. "It's me you bird brain" says Niel. "Oh! I have a bird brain? You must be like super smart, does that mean I'm a bird" she asks. Niel slaps his forehead. "Well, what are the cards you got" asks Zoma. Niel looks at the cards. The first one is Joy, the water lancer. It's a level 7, water attribute, aqua/effect water card, with 2200 attack and defense points. It's effect reads 'When this card is summoned with a water monster on the field, increase it's attack points by 400 for each water monster in the graveyard. It does piercing damage to a monster who's defense points are lower than this cards attack points. If this card would be destroyed, send it back to the extra deck instead' "Water lancer? I'm not even sure she would know which side of a Lance is the sharp end" says Niel watching Joy jingle the keys in happiness. "Who knows, she may surprise you" says Cindy. Niel looks at the next card. It's a continuous spell card called Spirit hero #3. It's effect reads 'tribute monsters on your field equal to, or greater than the level of "Joy, the water lancer". Special summon that card from your extra deck. When this card leaves the battlefield, return "Joy, the water lancer" back to your special deck'. He looks and realizes he has 4 cards. "Oh, lucky me" says Niel. The next card is called Joy's Lance. It's an equip card, and it's effect reads 'Equip this card to "Joy, the water lancer". You can tribute one monster from your side of the field except "Joy, the water lancer", if you do, the equiped monster can attack an extra time this turn'. Niel looks at the last card. It's called Francis Shal. It's a water attribute, level 5 spellcaster/effect card, with 1800 attack points, and 1000 defense points. It's effect reads 'The turn this card is summoned, draw cards until you draw a spell card. If the amount of cards you drew is more than 3, put all but the spell card in the graveyard. If not, add them to your hand'. Carver sighs. "This better not be a cat girl or an idiot" says Carver as he rips open this card pack. A burst of smoke appears, and when it disappears, a girl with darker skin, blue hair in a ponytail, and her fist wrapped up like a boxers is standing there. She narrows her gaze at Carver, and throws a punch at his face, which he stops with his hand. "That's one hell of a hello" says Carver. "I was checking to make sure you were worthy to be my master, and you are. From this point on, nobody shall strike you without going through me first" says the girl cracking her knuckles. Carver looks down at the cards. The first one is a card called Nova, the brawling warrior. It's a level 8, light attribute, warrior/effect monster with 2500 attack points and 2600 defense points. It's effect reads 'Increase this cards attack by 300 for each equip card equiped to it. Once per turn, destroy one equip card on your side of the field to have this card do piercing damage. If this card would be destroyed, return it to your extra deck instead'. "So, your name is Nova then" asks Carver. Nova nods. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself master. It was extremely rude of me" says Nova. "Whatever, not like I care" says Carver. He looks at the next card. It's a continuous spell card called Spirit hero #2. It's effect reads 'tribute monsters on your field equal to, or greater than the level of "Nova, the brawling warrior". Special summon that card from your extra deck. When this card leaves the battlefield, return "Nova, the brawling warrior" back to your special deck'. Carver looks at the last card. It's called Almar Sorle. It's a level 7 earth attribute, warrior/effect monster with 2400 attack points, and 2100 defense points. It's effect reads 'Increase the attack points of each warrior type monster on your field by 500 points. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it isn't. "Alright, got some pretty rad cards to add to my deck now" says Carver. Luck smiles. "Maybe I'll get a pretty lady too. Oh, the anticipation is killing me" says Luck as he opens his pack. A burst of smoke appears, and when it clears, a guy with orange hair, and a pair of sunglasses stands there. "What?! I've been robbed! How's come they all get beautiful girls, and I get a guy" says Luck. The guy pushes his sunglasses up his nose. "It's not like I want to be paired with a wimp like you anyways. I'm good staying out of your deck and letting you go to the shadow realm" says the spirit. "Where is your spiritual honor! That is your master you speak too" says Nova. "Heh, some master" says the guy. Luck looks down at the card on top. It's called, Ace, the volcanic lion. It's a level 7, fire attribute, pyro/effect monster with 3100 attack points, and 2000 defense points. It's effect reads 'Once per turn, you can send a card from your hand to the graveyard. Inflict 300 points of effect damage to your opponent's life points. If it was a monster card, inflict 200 more damage. If this card were to be destroyed, send it back to the extra deck instead'. "You're a lion" asks Luck. "Only in monster form" says Ace. "And you ain't "lyin" asks Luck. Ace slaps his forehead. Luck looks at the next card. It's a continuous spell card called Spirit hero #5. It's effect reads 'tribute monsters on your field equal to, or greater than the level of "Ace, the volcanic lion". Special summon that card from your extra deck. When this card leaves the battlefield, return "Ace, the volcanic liom" back to your special deck'. Luck looks at the next card. It's a trap card called Ace's eruption. It's effect reads 'Active this card if an opponent summons a monster, and attacks with it. Destroy that card, and summon a level 4 or lower monster card from your deck to your field'. Luck looks at the final card. It's called Lumeria Voldavige. It's a level 3, fire attribute, pyro/flip/effect monster with 700 attack points, and 1500 defense points. It's effect reads 'Flip: When this card if flipped up, inflict 1000 points of effect damage to your opponent'. "Hey, the old me makes a useful card" says Luck. "Too bad the new you doesn't make a useful anything" says Ace. Luck looks aggravated. "I hope my spirit isn't mean like Ace" says Cindy as she opens her card pack. A burst of smoke appears, and when it disappears, a woman with purple hair, and a mole on her face stands there. She laughs. "Ah, I got such a cute little master" she says playfully grabbing Cindy's nose. "Oh come on! Even she gets a hot girl" asks Luck. "Maybe Luck is shorty for unlucky" says Zoma. He and Niel high-five. Cindy looks down at the first card. It's called Ara, the beautiful witch. It's a level 10, dark attribute, spellcaster/effect monster with 3500 attack points, 3000 defense points. It's effect reads 'Put a spell counter in this card for every spell used. Remove 10 spell counters from this card, destroy all spell/trap cards your opponent controls. If this card would be destroyed, return it to the extra deck instead'. "Ara-" starts Cindy. "What is it my beloved master. I can do anything you desire" says Ara. "Are you reallys a witch" asks Cindy. Ara frowns. "I hope that isn't a problem" says Ara. "Oh no, that's not what I was implying, I just-" starts Cindy. "Awe, I'm sorry. I'll cook you something later to make it up to you" says Ara. Luck sits in the corner. "I'm so jelious" says Luck. Cindy looks at the next card. It's a continuous spell card called Spirit hero #5. It's effect reads 'tribute monsters on your field equal to, or greater than the level of "Ara, the beautiful witch". Special summon that card from your extra deck. When this card leaves the battlefield, return "Ara, the beautiful witch" back to your special deck'. Cindy looks at the next card. It's a spell card called Ara's potion. It's effect reads 'You can either inflict 900 points of effect damage to your opponent, or recover 1000 of your life points'. Cindy looks at the last card. It's called Arach na Lurai. It's a level 7, dark attribute, spellcaster/effect card with 2300 attack points, and 2500 defense points. It's effect reads 'Once per turn you can banish a monster from your graveyard, if you do, add one spell card from your graveyard to your hand'. "Wow, your so cool Ara" says Cindy. "Not half as cool, as you are adorable my little master" says Ara. "I don't know, I think I got the best spirit" says Carver. "I didn't get the worst spirit either, her looks and effect are quite impressive. I just need to teach her common sense is all" says Niel. "You all got the cool spirits, I got Ace" says Luck in disappointment. "You guys are all wrong. You seem to forget that Roca is number 1" says Zoma. "Ha, is that a challenge" asks Carver. "I suppose it is" says Zoma. Mr. Yula walks in the door. He sees Ace headlocking Luck, Roca sleeping on Zoma's desk, Ara pinching Cindy's cheeks, Nova waiting patiently by Carver, and Carver and Zoma looking for their decks. "Awe crap" says Zoma as he sees Mr. Yula.


End file.
